User blog:GodOfNerds/Ideas For Realities
Idea: This is the idea. I have ,multiple idea for realities, but I have yet to use them. So I thought of something more fun. I lay out my ideas here, and you read it. If you like it you are free to use it. But on one condition. You will add a link to this page, and send me a message which reality you used, and I will add that CS to the reality. SO!!! Shall we get started? Reality 1: In this reality, the green house effect completely screwed us over. Earth is gone, but the human race survived thanks to the people on the space station. After decades of searching and building, the human race had finally created a working society on mars. They had also found that there are hundreds of different variations of humans, throughout the universe. Almost all of these, are identical to humans, except the fact that most of them possess what humans call "supernatural skills" or rather powers. They vary from TK to Pyrokinesis, it w as also revealed that many of histories smartest and most gifted people, were actually "variations" as they call them. The Earthlings created a museum to remind them what was and what is. This is a wide known sight, and many "variations" come to see it. There are wars all throught out the galaxy, variations die everyday, and humans/Earthlings are recognized as a weak inferior species. There is a lot of discrimination against them, they are commonly used as lab rats, and are used as ways to store knowledge. They found a way to enhance brains, unfortanetly it could only be used to store knowledge instead of proccessing information. The one truly successful "storer", was known as K, she was a child who stopped aging when it worked. Many religions were started around the concept of a "being" storing the knowledge of the universe (K), which in turn started even more wars. Reality 2: Mankind was invaded by a parasite known as "Ximos", (you can rename them if you want) they infect a select few of the earths population. These people slowly start evolving, the evolution increases for every time the user is under stress or intense emotional states. After enough times the mind starts breaking down, their instincts take over, they're no longer even remotely human. More similiar to that of a eldricht god. Humanity struggles to surive, but humanity also adapts and evolves due to the extreme stress and constant fear of getting massacred by the beings who are now known as "Ximos". Some developed powers, some were simply enhanced. Cities, villages, monuments, they have all already been destroyed due to the war between the survivors and Ximos. The same way never works to hurt the same one twice. Which means, if you screw up killing them the first time. You don't get a 2nd time. Reality 3: Reality 4: Reality 5: Gallery For Reality 1: Earth Museum.jpg|Earth Museum. K.png|K. The storer of knowledge. Category:Blog posts